Maybe that's because I love you
by sibuna826twihard
Summary: Jerome and Joy never expected to fall in love, especially since Joy made that deal with Mara. Joy just thought it would be a simple fling, she didn't know love would blossom. Now she has broken his heart and he broke hers. This is what I think should happen if Jerome and Joy do make up. One Shot.


**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! This is just a one shot on how I think Joy and Jerome should get back together. **

Joy sighed as she flopped down on her bed. This has to be the second time she has gotten her heart-broken. 1st with Fabian and now with Jerome.

Jerome. Someone she least expected to fall in love with. The prankster of Anubis House, nothing more and nothing less to her until the Mara, Jerome, Willow love triangle had formed.

When Joy found out Jerome was two timing Mara and Willow she was furious and determined to get back at the little weasel by telling Mara and Willow, which she promptly did.

When that happened Mara wanted to get revenge on Jerome. Joy, being the good friend she is, ended up helping Mara by planning to date Jerome and then breaking his little heart into millions of pieces.

She didn't expect to end up developing feelings for this prankster. Joy didn't have the courage to tell one of her best friends that she was falling in love with her ex-boyfriend. It's one of those things that is a big no-no in the girl hand book plus it was almost like a betrayal to their sisterhood.

The things you do for love, that's for sure.

Anyway no one was even acting right in Anubis House. Patricia seemed much more different from her normal self and even Fabian, sweet geeky Fabian, was acting like a jerk. Something else had to be going on with them involving some crazy situation with Sibuna, but at the moment Joy didn't really care.

All she had on her mind was how she broke Jerome's heart and how he broke hers.

"Hey" Joy looked up from her mopping to see Willow enter the room.

"Oh hey Willow" she mumbled going back into the bed.

"Are you okay? You know about Jerome?" She asked and Joy nodded.

"I'm fine Willow, nothing was ever real!" Joy protested but Willow didn't buy it. She knew better than that.

"Or is it because you loved him?" Willow asked and Joy froze.

"I-I-I um..."

"It's fine, Jerome is nothing to me now. I have Alfie" Willow smiled "I'm not jealous like Mara, I wasn't in a relationship long like her and Jerome"

"So? You should still be angry with me" Joy said and Willow shook her head.

"I'm not...word of the advice you should talk to him"

"He doesn't want to" Joy mumbled.

"I'll help with that. I know this probably seems weird and all since he's my ex, but you two both have very sad aura's now. I have come here to make everything better" Willow smiled bringing out her inner flower child out.

"Okay, what do you propose we do?" Joy sniffled as she sat up from the bed.

"I have an idea" She sung grabbing Joy's hand with a bunch of force and drag her downstairs.

"Hey Jerome!" Willow called out to a clearly distraught Jerome.

"Hey" he mumbled noticing Joy.

"Come with me" Willow said dragging him as well. Joy and Jerome both slightly frowned as Willow then pushed them into Jerome's bedroom and locked the door.

"This was your big idea!" Joy cried out.

"Yeah! And I won't open this door until you two make up!" she yelled. Joy sighed as she looked towards Jerome who was frowning at the door.

"I'm not talking to you" he mumbled to her.

"Fine" she huffs as she goes to sit down on the edge of Alfie's bed while Jerome sits on his.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I have feelings for you it's just-"

"What? You just decided to go through with the plan of making a fool of me in front of the school? Didn't think I would find out huh?" Jerome spat back.

"No, I didn't want to do anything it's just Mara-"

"What about Mara? She's jealous because we broke up, I know. That account was on my stupidity, like always. It's always my fault" Jerome grumbled.

"Jerome, don't beat your self up. It was one stupid thing" Joy sighed but he didn't look at her.

"Why didn't you just do it anyway? Make a fool of me?" Jerome questioned.

"It's- because-"

"Because what?"

"It's just maybe-"

"Maybe what?" Jerome demanded.

"Maybe it's because I fell in love you with you!" Joy yelled at him and he stopped.

"You love me?"

"Yes Jerome! Maybe it's because I love you! Yes I love you Jerome Clarke and I made the biggest mistake by hurting you and I will forever regret it!" Joy cried out with tears streaming down her face.

Jerome got up and slowly approached the crying Joy. She looked up at him and he gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"You can hate me, I don't care. Just know I love you. I didn't want to hurt you" Joy whispered.

Jerome then reached down and pressed his lips to hers. Joy kissed back as her arms wrapped around his neck while he hugged her close to his body.

"Joy, I love you" Jerome whispered. Joy smiled and hugged onto Jerome with as much force as she had.

"Am I forgiven?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, you're forgiven"

They both heard Willow go "Squeee!" on the other side and they laugh. Jerome then holds Joy tight to him as they both slowly rock back and forth in one another's embrace.


End file.
